Conventional cellular phones and other wireless communication devices enable users to make emergency telephone calls for help, or to receive personal messages requesting specific mobile assistance. As more people use portable communicators, it becomes increasingly convenient, and hopefully safer, for such people to obtain emergency assistance, especially during transit. However, sometimes such conventional communication systems and methods are still inadequate to meet emergency needs, for example, when emergency facilities are distant, or when individuals are too young or sick to request assistance. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide improved approach for emergency communication.